walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Walkypedia Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the Walkypedia Wikia. If you have thoughts or suggestions about Wiki layout, policy, etc., this is the place for 'em. ---- Category Pages In a wiki it is possible for the "Category" pages that list members of that category to have content of their own (example Category:Dumbing of Age ) and this seemed like a really good idea at first... but then these pages got bigger and started pushing the "things in this category" stuff so far down that people might not see them. I feel like maybe we should create actual "Pages" instead of "Category:Pages" but that results in an icky header suggesting that the page doesn't exist... I think the best course of action would be to have brief information for each category with links to the "main article" on a separate page. Thoughts? SinbadEV (talk) 23:40, March 21, 2014 (UTC) : Sounds like a good idea to me. Let's go for it. Mursey (talk) 17:34, July 25, 2014 (UTC) : ...and done. Took the opportunity to make the pages a little more consistent and add some more content to them. Mursey (talk) 02:23, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Spam Filter Issues So the Wikia spam filter now has a big problem with any Dumbing of Age-related URL, as it's finding a slur in the URL address and automatically blocking it in response. Basically, this means any page with DoA links can't be edited until this is fixed. On the front page, I hacked around this by using bit.ly links in place of the offending URLs, but this is still a serious pain. I've already pinged Wikia about this, so we'll see how long it takes to be fixed. Mursey (talk) 17:38, July 25, 2014 (UTC) : Can I also add just how hilarious it is that I can create a page called "Fuckface" with no problems, but Wikia throws a fit every time I want to insert a DoA URL? Mursey (talk) 12:10, August 8, 2014 (UTC) : '''Finally '''resolved after several weeks of pestering. Huzzah! Mursey (talk) 16:14, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Spoiler Policy Should we start adding spoiler tags to pages? I've been a little lazy about it since the vast majority of the character profiles contain spoilers of various sizes, and some of this information has been kicking around for so long that Willis is poking fun at it in DoA alt-text. Mursey (talk) 17:41, July 25, 2014 (UTC) : Created a proper spoiler tag to use, which I'll add to pages as they get updated. You can find instructions on how to use it here: : http://walkypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Spoiler : Mursey (talk) 20:37, August 6, 2014 (UTC) New Front Page Layout Terrible? Not terrible? It needs a few pictures, I think. The problem with the Crisis pic we had up beforehand was that it was pushing down a lot of the text below the fold for most resolutions. Mursey (talk) 17:44, July 25, 2014 (UTC) To-Do List I added a quick To-Do List to help people who'd like to contribute figure out where there's stuff to be done. Hope it'll be useful. Mursey (talk) 18:26, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Call for Admins A new sheriff has rolled in to this here wiki, and I'm calling for deputies. Wanna fight vandals, transphobes, and pirates? Become an admin and together we can remain the best wiki based on the webcomics of David Willis. CR85747 (talk) 10:41, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Walkyverse.wikia.com I plan to ask the Fandom staff if we can use Walkyverse.wikia.com as a re-direct. It seems like the umbrella title for the franchise, and we can get people looking for "Walkyverse Wiki" on Google thru this. CR85747 (talk) 02:39, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :that sounds like a great idea! also, while you are doing that, could you also request spotlight? Hopefully they will write a little blurb about dumbing of age/ willis works in general and promote the wiki for us. User:kaixokkiten 21:50, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :Walkyverse.wikia.com now goes here! CR85747 (talk) 06:51, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :As for the Spotlight, I'm not completely sure we meet the standards yet. Is there anything that we're missing? CR85747 (talk) 06:52, February 28, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't even know what the standards are, can you post a link so I can check to see if we are missing anything? Kkiten (talk) 06:21, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Spotlights CR85747 (talk) 08:36, March 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::So, from what I can see, we need to redesign the front page, and customize the mobile site. It cannot be me because I am terrible at both design and css, so we may have to wait awhile. Everything else I kinda cleaned up. Kkiten (talk) 03:47, March 5, 2017 (UTC)